1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a word processor, and more particularly to one provided with a merge printing function for inserting external data, which is read out in a predetermined order from a set of insertion data, into a corresponding location within a matrix of text data, by which a document with the inserted data is printed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One type of prior art word processor is provided with an editing function by which one or more data can be replaced with other data within a matrix text. By utilizing such function, a plurality of documents with different data, such as person's name, address, name of society he belongs to, or the like can be printed based on the common matrix, text.
In this kind of word processor, matrix text data are stored in a document file, and variable insertion data are stored in an insertion data file. These two files are combined to be printed.
In one method for making the above-mentioned insertion data file, a predetermined format for inputting such data, e.g., name, address, place, and the like, within a limited length of data field is used. In another method, no format is contained within a system, but, the data field must be determined by the user prior to inputting the data.
In the former method, however, since the data field length is limited, a datum whose length exceeds the preset field length can not be input. For example, when the field of the name column is limited to 6 characters or less, or that of the address column is 10 characters or less, data having a length exceeding these field limitations cannot be input.
In the latter method, a format must be set prior to inputting data. When the data field is altered during editing, it is therefore required to reset the format.